rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
An diesem Ort und diesem Tag (Kapitel)
"An diesem Ort und diesem Tag" ist das dritte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Obwohl Rand selbst in die Schlacht reiten wollte, zwingen ihn die Töchter des Speers, sich mit Egwene und Aviendha auf dem Turm aufzuhalten. Er und die beiden Frauen bekämpfen die Shaido mit der Einen Macht. Mat wird immer wieder von seinem Weg abgebracht. Als er bemerkt, dass eine Gruppe von Tairenern und Cairhienern in einen Hinterhalt marschieren, schließt er sich ihnen an, da er sie nicht einfach sterben lassen kann. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Cairhien, 5 Meilen vor der Hauptstadt Rand hat die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Diesmal konnte ihn nicht einmal Aviendha ablenken. Er kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, dass an diesem Tag Menschen sterben werden. Obwohl er weiß, dass er daran nichts mehr ändern kann, fragt er sich, was er hätte anders machen können. Es ist noch dunkel, als die Clanhäuptlinge zur letzten Besprechung kommen. Die Krieger sind an den besprochenen Stellen aufgestellt. Bevor sie sich trennen, fragt Bael, ob Rand die Töchter des Speers wirklich so einsetzen will, da Sulin sich darüber bei den Weisen Frauen beschwert hat. Doch Rand entgegnet, dass jeder andere ohne zu murren tut, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Als auch Lan gehen will, fragt Rand, ob Moiraine bei ihm ist. Der Behüter sagt ihm, dass die Aes Sedai besorgt in ihrem Zelt sitzt, weil sie an diesem Tag kaum genug helfen kann, indem sie heilt. Rand schlägt vor, sie solle sich mit den Weisen Frauen absprechen und sie um Hilfe bitten. Lan fragt ihn, warum er wieder ein Schwert trägt. Rand erklärt ihm, er fände es unfair, ein Schwert zu benutzen, das er mit der Macht geschaffen hat, da er sich vorkommt, als würde er gegen ein Kind kämpfen, wenn er einem normalen Menschen gegenüber steht. Lan erklärt nüchtern, dass Rand vor hätte, Couladin selbst zu töten und dieser sagt, dass man nie wissen könne, was geschehen wird. Außerdem ist er sicher, dass Couladin ihn suchen und nicht ruhen wird, bis einer von ihnen tot ist. Er selbst will auch nicht ruhen, bis jeder Mann mit den zwei Drachen tot ist. Am liebsten würde er auch Asmodean dafür büßen lassen, doch Couladins Ehrgeiz hat ihn soweit gebracht. Zwar ist Rand Schuld an der Trostlosigkeit und der Verbreitung der Geschichte der Aiel, doch Couladin hat die Shaido in den Krieg geführt. Lan rät ihm, Aiel auszuschicken, die Couladin gefangen nehmen sollen, und ihn nicht selbst zu suchen, weil ein Speer ihn schon töten könnte. Rand fragt, ob er den Kampf deshalb meiden soll, oder ob irgend einer der Häuptlinge oder sogar Lan das würde. Lan sagt, er sei auch nicht der Wiedergeborene Drache, doch er klingt nicht mehr so drängend. Rand sagt, dass er keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen wird. Sie verlassen das Zelt, das von einem Ring aus Töchtern des Speers umgeben ist. Sulin erklärt Rand, dass sie gemeinsam mit Aviendha und Egwene den Car'a'carn zum Turm bringen wollen. Rand fragt, wie sie darauf kommen und dass Egwene bereits am Turm sein sollte, und das mit Schutz, da sie eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat. Sulin erwidert, dass sie auch ihn schützen und zum Turm bringen werden. Sie scheinen zu wissen, dass Rand durch die Schlacht reiten will, um Couladin zu suchen, und wollen es nicht zulassen. Egwene erklärt, dass sie mehr ausrichten können, wenn sie zu dritt die Macht lenken, um gegen die Shaido zu kämpfen. Lan sagt Rand, er solle einlenken, als die Töchter des Speers immer wieder im Chor skandieren, dass sie die Ehre des Car'a'carn tragen. Der Behüter erklärt, dass sie sonst den ganzen Tag dort stehen werden und Rand sieht ein, dass sie Recht haben. Bemüht darum, nicht zu klingen, als mache er einen Rückzieher, erklärt er, dass er beschlossen hat, zum Turm zu gehen und lässt sich - weil er keine andere Wahl hat und nicht an ihnen vorbei kommt - von den Far Dareis Mai dort hin eskortieren. Er ist sicher, dass die Frauen ihn später noch deshalb aufziehen werden. Als sie sich dem Turm nähern, sagt er, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, dass auch Aviendha ihm helfen würde, da die Weisen Frauen sich sonst nicht in Kämpfe einmischen. Sie antwortet, dass sie schon daran gedacht hat, ihm zu helfen, seit er Egwene darum gebeten hat. Da sie noch keine Weise Frau ist, gilt die Regel der Aiel nicht für sie und sie findet, wenn eine Aes Sedai ihm hilft, könne sie das auch. Egwene stolpert und Rand ist sicher, dass sie ihm später keine Vorhaltungen machen wird. Er fragt Aviendha, ob die Weisen Frauen sie nicht aufhalten wollten, und sie entgegnet, dass Amys, Bair und Melaine sich lange mit Sorilea unterhalten hätten, und dann gesagt hätten, sie müsse tun, was sie für richtig halte. Als sie den Turm bestiegen haben, betrachtet Rand das Gelände. Auch durch das Fernrohr kann er noch keine Shaido ausmachen, weiß jedoch, dass sie schon bald erscheinen werden. Er weiß noch nicht, welche Gewebe er gegen sie einsetzen will. Er sieht Aviendha und Egwene, die sich kurz absprechen, dann spürt er das unverwechselbare Kribbeln, das er immer hat, wenn Frauen die Macht lenken. Starker Wind kommt auf und über der Stadt beginnen sich Wolken zusammenzuballen. Donner grollt und dann beginnen Blitze in den Boden zu zucken und die Erde bricht auf. Rand zieht Saidin an sich, Gedanken von Lews Therin steigen in ihm auf und er lenkt einen Feuerball auf eine Hügelspitze, der den Boden schwarz verbrennt. Lews Therin ruft nach Ilyena, was Rand völlig aus dem Konzept bringt. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat, sperrt er die Gedanken des Drachen aus seinem Kopf aus und lenkt die Macht nach und nach auf jeden Hügel um die Stadt. Mat Cauthon Ort: Cairhien (Nation), mehrere Meilen vor der Hauptstadt Mat hat sich in einer Baumgruppe versteckt und beobachtet einen Trupp von etwas tausend Aiel, die den Hügel hinauf kommen. Obwohl er sicher ist, dass es sich um Rands Krieger handelt, bleibt er in seinem Versteck. Da er sicher ist, dass sie ihn bemerken werden, führt er Pips sehr langsam dichter ins Gestrüpp, bevor er schließlich aufsitzt und nach Wesen reitet. Zwei Stunden vorm ersten Tageslicht war Melindhra aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zelt verschwunden. Sie hatte etwas über Rand und Ehre und die Töchter des Speers gemurmelt und so geklungen, als wäre sie wütend auf Rand. Sobald sie fort war, hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und war los geritten. Er wollte nach Süden, doch von dort aus waren ihm Kolonnen von Aiel entgegen gekommen, die ihn gezwungen hatten, Richtung Alguenya auszuweichen, wo auch die Kämpfe stattfinden sollten. Er reitet zwei Meilen weiter, wo er von einem Hügel aus keine Aiel um sich herum ausmachen kann, dafür aber Kolonnen von berittenen Tairenern und Cairhienern. Ihre Reihen sind lange nicht so ordentlich wie die der Aiel, und ihre Flanken ungedeckt. Er will sie vorbei ziehen lassen, um freien Weg zu haben. Doch dann sieht er eine Bewegung ein Stück vor den Kolonnen - nur, weil er sich oberhalb der Männer befindet. Er kramt ein kleines Fernrohr heraus, das er beim Würfeln mit Kin Tovere gewonnen hat und entdeckt Aiel, die sich für einen Überraschungsangriff versteckt haben. Er denkt angestrengt nach, weil er weiß, dass es bald einen Kampf geben wird, bei dem mehr Feuchtländer als Aiel sterben werden. Er denkt, dass ihn das nichts mehr angeht und er einfach wegreiten sollte. Er hält Weiramon für einen verbohrten Narren, da dieser nicht einmal Kundschafter ausgeschickt hat, die das Terrain erkunden sollen, die Aiel dafür schon. Ihre Männer liegen so, dass sie die anderen vor der Ankunft der Tairener warnen können, die in ein paar Minuten in ihr Sichtfeld kommen werden. Bevor er überhaupt nachdenken kann, was er tut, merkt er, dass er schon zu den Männern los geritten ist. Die Cairhiener, denen Flankendeckung besser ist, sehen ihn sofort und halten, als er sie auf Befehl des Lord Drachen dazu auffordert. Da er nicht sicher ist, ob Weiramon die Befehle wirklich weitergeben wird, wartet er nicht ab, um mit den Männern zu sprechen, sondern reitet weiter, um die nächsten zu informieren. Die Tairener lässt er auf gleiche Weise anhalten. Einer der jungen, tairenischen Lords fragt ihn, warum sie plötzlich anhalten sollen, da Rand ihm wohl persönlich das Kommando übertragen hat, doch Estean erklärt ihm schnell, wer Mat ist und sofort wird der Mann, Melanril Asegora, höflicher und nervöser. Estean beschwert sich unsicher, warum sie anhalten sollen, da sie anscheinend unzufrieden sind mit der Aufgabe, die Aiel zu jagen, sobald sie geschwächt sind. Mat ärgert sich, da ihm klar wird, dass die Männer nicht einmal an dem Platz sind, an dem sie sein sollen, und er weiß, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, sie rechtzeitig zurückzubringen. Er fragt, wo Weiramon ist und erfährt, dass dieser nach Tear zurück geschickt wurde, um sich um die illianischen Piraten und die Banditen auf der Ebene von Maredo zu kümmern. Sie fragen, warum er das nicht weiß. Mat fährt sie an, dass sie Rands Befehle und Informationen nicht in Frage stellen wollen. In seinen Augen ist keiner von ihnen schon einmal in mehr geraten als eine Wirtshausschlägerei und als er ihnen erklärt, dass vor ihnen Aiel warten, die sie wie eine Lawine überrollen werden, sehen die jungen Männer allesamt sehr fröhlich und aufgeregt aus. Mat faucht sie an, dass sie still sein und nur ihn ansehen sollen. Estean ist der einzige von ihnen, der nicht fröhlich mitgejohlt und angegeben hat. Mat würde die Tairener am liebsten einfach in ihr Verderben ziehen lassen und selbst fort reiten. Statt dessen trägt er ihnen auf, einfach weiter zu ziehen, als wäre nichts und die Pikeure ein Karree bilden zu lassen, sobald sie durch die Lücke in den Hügeln marschiert sind. Die Lords sind unzufrieden, dass sie sich einfach innerhalb ihrer Soldaten verstecken sollen, aber Mat brüllt, dass sie gefälligst auf Rands Befehle hören sollen. Er sagt ihnen auch, dass sie ihre Bögen benutzen sollen, falls sie welche haben. Danach reitet er zu den Pikeuren weiter und bespricht das Vorgehen mit deren Befehlshaber Daerid. Der Mann, der offensichtlich ein Soldat ist und kein Lord, hört Mat viel aufmerksamer zu und ist bereit, die Befehle auszuführen. Als Mat schließlich weiterreitet, sieht er, dass seine Befehle ausgeführt werden. Er kann die Blicke der Aiel förmlich spüren, doch er hofft, dass sie ihn nur für einen Kurier halten. Er reitet zu den Cairhienern weiter und ist froh, dass er bei ihnen vor den Blicken der Aiel verborgen ist. Mat erklärt dem Anführer der Cairhiener, Talmanes Delovinde, seinen Plan und dieser lauscht genauso ruhig und ausdruckslos wie Daerid. Die anderen Lords sehen ebenfalls zu, als Mat ihm eine Karte in den Boden zeichnet. Als Mat sagt, sie könnten den Plan ausführen oder auch nicht, ihm sei es gleich, erklärt Talmanes, dass er die eine Hälfte der Truppen anführen würde, wenn Mat die andere führt. Mat ist verblüfft, als der Mann ihm die Hand hinstreckt. Er versteht gar nicht, wieso er führen soll. Er denkt daran, dass er nur ein Spieler und Frauenheld ist, aber auch, dass er die Männer vielleicht zum Sterben zurücklässt und willigt ein. Sofort ruft Talmanes die Männer auf, die sich Mat anschließen sollen, bis er vierhundert Mann bei sich hat. Ohne ein weiteres Wort führt Talmanes seine Männer fort. Mat sagt den Männern, sollen seinen Befehlen gehorchen und keinen Lärm machen. Dann ziehen sie weiter. Er fragt sich, wie er in diese Sache hinein geraten konnte und hofft, dass Talmanes tun wird, was er ihm aufgetragen hat. Der Mann hatte nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt! Mat führt die Männer. Über der Stadt kann er dunkle Wolken sehen und freut sich über den Regen, der wohl bald kommen wird. Er hofft, dass dieser die Aiel zum aufgeben bringen und nach Hause treiben würde. Dann hört er Kampflärm und deutet den Männern an, sich zu formieren, was sie zu seiner Überraschung auch tatsächlich tun. Als er auf der Hügelkuppe ankommt, sieht er zu seiner Erleichterung Talmanes auf der anderen Seite, doch der Anblick der Tairener zwischen ihnen lässt ihn fluchen. Zwar haben sie das Karree gebildet, wie Mat es befohlen hat, doch die hälfte der Tairenischen Lords befindet sich außerhalb in kleinen Gruppen zwischen den Aiel, die sie problemlos niedermetzeln. Er sieht Melanril fallen und treibt seine Männer an. Als er merkt, dass er wieder die Alte Sprache benutzt hat, hätte er das am liebsten zurückgenommen, doch die Soldaten folgen ihm. Zusammen mit Talmanes auf der anderen Seite donnern sie auf die Shaido herunter, die vermutlich glaubten, alle Angreifer bereits umzingelt zu haben. Blitze zucken vom Himmel und die Schlacht beginnt. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Erim * Bael * Han * Rhuarc * Lan Mandragoran * Egwene al'Vere * Aviendha * Sulin * Lews Therin Telamon * Mat Cauthon * Estean Andiama * Melanril Asegora * Daerid Ondin * Talmanes Delovinde Tiere * Jeade'en * Pips Erwähnt * Couladin * Melaine * Amys * Moiraine Damodred * Asmodean * Bair * Melaine * Sorilea * Ilyena Therin Moerelle - als Ilyena * Melindhra * Kin Tovere * Weiramon Saniago Gruppen * Ta'veren * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Clanhäuptling ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Far Dareis Mai - Töchter des Speers * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Verteidiger des Steins Erwähnt * Töchter des Speers * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Taardad * Tomanelle Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Lager fünf Meilen vor Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Erwähnt * Taien * Selean * Aiel-Wüste * Fluss Alguenya * Fluss Erinin * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Illian (Nation) * Ebene von Maredo Gegenstände * Drachenszepter Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg ** Zweite Schlacht von Cairhien Erwähnt * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien Sonstige * Trostlosigkeit * Eine Macht ** Blitze rufen ** Feuerball ** Erde spalten ** Baalsfeuer Lieder * Tanz mit dem Schwarzen Mann (Lied) Alte Sprache * Los Caba'drin! - Reiter voran! Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Schlacht von Cairhien